


To Love Me and Talk To Me

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Parasite Eve [12]
Category: Parasite Eve
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Parasite Eve II, Rare Pairings, Revised Version, Rewrite, Sex, Sex Scene Included, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: Inspired, translated and rewritten by a story. Pierce decided to arrive at Dryfield to find Aya. But someone is waiting for him... Pairing(s): No. 9/Pierce, one-shot, slash...I think.





	To Love Me and Talk To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To love me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/294057) by KujasGirl1. 



> Disclaimer: I do not own Parasite Eve or any of the characters. They belong to Square Enix.
> 
>  
> 
> To Love Me or Talk to Me
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Pairing(s): No. 9/Pierce, mild Aya/Kyle.
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: M/Other (or M/M), M/F, oral, anal, HJ, language, one-shot, complete.
> 
>  
> 
> Summary: Pierce decided to find Aya to tell her about more news. However, someone is waiting for him and he wants Pierce.
> 
>  
> 
> Before I begin the story, here's bad news for my FanFiction followers and those who have a FanFiction account: my account got deleted. And I blame those guys at the forum for reporting me. As of today, the stories will not be posted there no more. Only T rated and lower. And Operation: Valentine's Day and The Monkey Adventure: Revised and Rewritten will be imported here. So be on the lookout for those stories!
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, I read the story, To love me (It was German so I went to Google Chorme to translate it), and was very disappointed that there's no sex scene. To make that up, I'm writing my own version of that story.
> 
>  
> 
> Other news, this and other stories will be translated into Spanish within the late year since I've signed up for Spanish in August at my school.
> 
>  
> 
> This is an one-shot of No. 9 and Pierce. Pierce may be a little OOC in this story. And be warned of the sex scene! I don't know if No. 9 is a creature or human, so going between both. *shrug* Plus, this also has a sex scene of Aya and Kyle, so be on the lookout for those two sex scenes!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! ;)

**September 6, 2000**

**Dryfield, Mojave Desert**

Pierce parked his car next to the gas station at Dryfield. According to Aya's last message, she must be here. He got out and looked at the sun. It was definitely hotter than fire and around it is only deserts. It was a Wednesday afternoon and he can do something better than to drive to a deserted desert town on a Wednesday. But Aya was certainly here. Pierce wanted to help her because he loved her. He had often tried to flirty with her properly but always failed miserably. She did not seem to care. He wanted to give up, but by no means. 

When Pierce walked a few yards, he saw Aya's car. The car was hardly recognizable because it was damaged. 'I hope she did well...' He thought. Then, Pierce searched the hotel rooms, but found no trace of her anywhere. And again and again, he encountered NMCs (Neo-Mitochondria Creature) and Pierce had to escape often because he soon ran out of ammo for his gun.

Then he went to the second floor of the hotel to find Aya. As he went to the second hotel room, he found some things that could be her. On the bed lay several weapons, protective clothing and various medicines. He could wait for her, but it could be possible that she's in trouble. So Pierce took a machine gun, a lot of ammo and a few medications. He also wrote a note for her if she would return to her hotel room. Now equipped, Pierce set out to explore the city. After a while, he came into a house that was probably a workshop.

"Freeze! Hands high in the air!" A voice shouted from behind.

Frightened, Pierce hold his hands up and turned slowly. He saw a man aiming at him with a shotgun. It appears to be Mr. Douglas.

"Please don't shoot! I'm from MIST!"

"Again?" Mr. Douglas asked him, confused.

"What do you mean by- I mean, did you meet a young woman with blonde hair who is also from MIST?" Pierce asked.

"You mean Miss Brea?"

"Yes exactly. Do you know where she is?"

"Yes, she went to the shelter with a private investigator to investigate an monster's nest. It's very dangerous and she've igorned all the warnings," Mr. Douglas told him.

"So Aya must be in danger then," Pierce said, putting his hands down. "Please tell me how do I get to the shelter?"

"Okay. There's a well in front of the house, climb down and then go right. Then you find the shelter." He said.

"Thanks," Pierce said.

"Be careful!" Mr. Douglas yelled out as Pierce went out to the well.

Pierce slowly climbed down the well and then thoughts appeared in his head. Some women told him he was not a real man, only so bad medium. Pierce looked very good, but that did not help him very little. Men, however, are active and women is passive in relationships; that was his problem. Therefore, no woman would ever want to start an relationship with him. Pierce was very shy and never took the initiative. Maybe Aya wanted nothing from him? A little hurt by the thought, he walked along the path.

"Maybe women never love me. Not even Jodie," He said, talking to himself.

After a short time, he arrived at a metal door. He pressed the button next to him and he went up by the evelator. As Pierce walked through the door, he came into a room whose walls were metals and a small lake in the middle. Suddenly, NMCs jumped out of the lake and attacked Pierce. Because the monsters were strong, he had trouble killing them with his machine gun. Eventually, he killed them, but he was wounded on the right arm. The wound bleed heavily and burned terribly, so he tore part of his pants away and cover the wound with the fabric.

"There. That should help it," Pierce said.

He saw an elevator and went to it. He don't know what floor Aya is on and just pressed the "B3" button. He walked into the elevator, which closed as soon as he entered, and went up to B3. When the elevator opened, he looked around to see any NMCs, but luckily there are none and he walked in the room. There were different doors with metal walls. Pierce entered the first door on the "Research" stand and came into a narrow passage. Suddenly, Pierce felt so weak due to blood loss of the wound. He tried to fall to the ground but he noticed that he was caught. The strong arms held him and it felt wonderful. Pierce looked up and saw the man. He wanted to thank him, but Pierce was dazed and brought only a few soft sounds from his mouth. The last thing Pierce remembered was he was carried away by the man who had a mask on his face.

**Later...**

Slowly, Pierce opened his eyes up. He had such a headache as if he was drinking too much yesterday evening and now a strong cat. He noticed that he was lying on the bed and next to him is a chair sat by a woman. It was Aya. He knew this room because it was her hotel room. His memories came back to him.

"Aya, where is the man?" Pierce asked her.

"Are you okay, Pierce? And what man do you mean?" Aya said, questioning him.

"The one who had caught and carried me. I think I've passed out," He replied.

"That was you. I found you lying on the bed in the bunk room." Aya said, as she reloaded her weapon.

"But I..." Pierce started to say, but got interrupted.

"Maybe you imagined him..."

"No, I can still remember him very well."

"Well, what did he looked like, then?" Aya asks.

"Uhm...he was definitely bigger than me, had kind of military uniform and a mask on his face." Pierce explained.

"A mask?!" Aya startled, as she stood up.

"Yes, a mask. How did you know?" He asked.

"This can be the guy who calls himself, No. 9. His goals are still unknown right now and I've fight him twice. But he escaped those two times. I know he is not our side," Aya explained to him.

"But why did you save me then?" Pierce asked.

"I don't know. Just rest a little bit," She said.

Pierce finally noticed that his wound was wrapped around in a proper bandage.

"Aya?" Pierce said as she was about to leave the room.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for patching my wound," He told her.

**Meanwhile...**

"I was not that guy," Said an voice.

"Then who was it?"

It was dark. The figure sat in the room on a chair and had his legs crossed on the table. Only the many running monitors brightening the room.

"What are these games, No. 9?" Said a second figure leaning against the door of the room.

"I do not know what you mean."

As the second figure came closer, it was a man who was wearing a clean lab coat. His name is Fred Bowman.

"The thing about the man. You used your mental powers to get him to pass out. Otherwise, you wouldn't have any trouble with your victims." Bowman said.

"He likes me! He's got something special, innocent, and you know how much I like that." No. 9 said, excited.

"I really don't care what you do," Bowman said, pulling out a chart. "But do not forget our intentions. Check your game until it's over."

"I'll still think about it, Bowman," No. 9 laughed, as he stood up from the chair and left the room.

**Back at the hotel room...**

Pierce laid on the bed and let the scene play in his mind. No. 9 was his name. Not excatly original; it was certainly only a cover name because he has another. Since Aya told him not to think about him, Pierce went back to bed and fell asleep peacefully. Five seconds later, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Pierce said.

A handsome young man came into the room. It appears to be Kyle Madigan.

"Hi, my name is Kyle, private investigator. I was with Aya when we found you in the bunker." Kyle explaining, also greeting him.

"My name is Pierce. Nice to meet you and I'm feeling better already," Pierce said, shaking Kyle's hand.

"I just wanted to tell you that Aya and I went back to the shelter. I got some information that could help us," He said.

"Can we go now Kyle?" Aya asks, as she walked in the room.

"I want to come!" Pierce exclaimed.

"Sorry, but it's too dangerous. You're still weak so we'll try to get back to you as soon as possible. If you need anything, you can call," Aya said without leaving the room.

Pierce was angry; how could Aya say something like that? He could deal with weapons and kill NMCs. Well, maybe not so good, but he could do it. He wanted to help them, but Aya and Kyle seemed to understand each other very well. 

After they left, five minutes passed and he was getting worried.

"I'm sitting here now and letting another one take me away from Aya," Pierce said sadly to himself, but he had sworn himself not to give up yet. So Pierce packed the things he needed and head off to the shelter.

Carefully, Pierce walked through the shelter's walls. NMCs could appear at any time. He opened the door and came into the same room with many doors. This time, he decided not to go to the "Research" room. Suddenly, he heard screams that sounded like Aya. Panicking, he ran to the control room and opened the door. Pierce saw her laying on the ground and quickly went to Aya.

"Aya! What happened?!" Pierce asks, in a worried voice as he knelt beside her.

"I was injured on the shoulder," Aya said, as she held the wound on her hand. "But why didn't you stay at the hotel?!"

"I don't want to sit there and do nothing! I wanna help too!" Pierce exclaimed.

Suddenly, Kyle entered into the room and said, "I've heard screams." When he noticed Aya, he ran to her and pushed Pierce aside. "Are you seriously hurt?!"

"No. I'm fine, Kyle. Just bleeding," Aya told him.

The two looked each other in the eye. Pierce fell to the ground in shame. He lowered his head and looked at the metal floor and started to cry. It was not fair for him! He should be the one with her, not Kyle!

But then he felt so comfortable. All his worries and problems had disappeared from his head. Tired and sleepy, he noticed a shadow in front of him.

"It's No. 9!" Aya shouted, horrified.

Pierce didn't hear her scream. Instead, he looked up and saw this familiar man again. No. 9 stretched out his hand to Pierce.

Aya shouted at No. 9 and Kyle took his gun out. He aimed at him, but No. 9 stretched his other hand to Kyle and made a light ball in the palm of his hand. It shot at Kyle and he hits Kyle's hand, which was holding the gun.

"Ah, son of a bitch!" Kyle cursed as he dropped his gun. "That hurt!"

No. 9 turned back to Pierce and smiled.

"Come with me," He said calmly as he held his hand out to Pierce.

"No he don't, you bitch!" Aya yelled.

She and Kyle were both on the ground. Aya held her shoulder firmly, which blood came out of the wound easily and Kyle looked at his blood-stained hand. They can't do anything now. 

Pierce notice that Aya and Kyle move their mouths, but he didn't heard what they said. He don't care anymore; everything did not matter to him. He looked up at No. 9 and held out his hand slowly.

No. 9 took Pierce's hand and helped him up. Pierce was so tired and fell back into No. 9's arms.

"What did you do with him before No. 9? Leave him alone!" Aya yelled angrily.

"I'm interseted in him. Unlike you..."

No. 9 gently stroked Pierce's head and he held back. Pierce lay in No. 9's arms and closed his eyes. Aya's eyes widened.

"What does that mean?" She asked sharply.

"What does that mean?" No. 9 smiled nasty.

"Yes!!" Pierce said, weakily.

"I'll take his innocence," No. 9 said.

"You bitch!" 

No. 9 began to laugh like crazy. Aya was outraged.

"Pierce? Do you want to go back to Aya?" No. 9 asked him softly and ran a hand lightly over Pierce's lips.

"No, I will not." Pierce replied weakly. 

"You see little girl, I have the proof," No. 9 said and took Pierce in his arms and carried him away.

"I'm gonna kill you even I have to take your blade and cut you in half!" Aya shouted as No. 9 and Pierce were out of the room.

One heard only a nasty laughter thunder throughout the room.

Bowman sat on a metallic bench in a large hall. He was pleasantly cool. The walls consisted of huge glass windows and he looked out of those and enjoyed the beautiful green landscape. He heard birds chirping from outside. A door went up and No. 9 came in the room with a sleeping Pierce in his arms. Bowman glanced at the two of them.

"Did I not tell you to leave the man alone, No. 9?" Bowman angrily asked. He was pissed that No. 9 brought someone with him.

"Get the hell out of here, Bowman," No. 9 said as he went to him and Bowman inspected Pierce.

"You're doing what you want, but do not let this man find out about our project. And besides that, there's two people in the research shelter." Bowman told him.

"I know. I'm gonna eliminate the two later, but right now, I'm gonna have a moment with this treasure," No. 9 said, grinned.

Bowman shook his head with a sigh and checked the clock. 

"Good. I'll get back to work."

And with that, Bowman got up and left the room.

**Meanwhile...**

"Aya, let's go!" Kyle said, who ran beside her.

"You can go if you want!" She exclaimed.

NMCs appeared and Aya got ready to use Parasite Energy. Kyle took his machine gun and fired at the creatures. With a powerful inferno, Aya finished the fight with her mitochondria power. She went on through the hallway and Kyle ran after her quickly.

"Aya, I think this guy has killed your friend since we both weak and could not beat him," Kyle said.

She stopped suddenly at her tracks.

"I'm not going to leave without Pierce and I don't think No. 9 has killed him." Aya told him.

"You're right, Aya. I'm sorry I've caused all of this. I was worried about you when you got hurt," Kyle said, apologizing.

"It's all right, Kyle. I accept your apology. My Parasite Energy should heal my wound soon and after that, I can heal your hand." Aya smiled.

She took Kyle's hand and stroke him. Kyle took Aya into her arms.

"Aya..." Kyle whispered.

"Kyle..."

_**(First sex scene)** _

Aya and Kyle looked at each other before sharing a kiss. They slowly move their hands on their bodies, causing them to become aroused. Their tongues now went head-to-head each other when Aya deepen the kiss. Her tongue was just warm and lashing while Kyle's tongue was a little longer than Aya's.

They soon broke out of the kiss with such a sweet smile. 

"As a apology, we're going to make love," He said, stroking her blonde hair.

"Okay, then." Aya smiled, as she gave him a small kiss.

Kyle begin to undress first; He took off his black shirt, revealing his abs. Aya never knew that he likes to work out. Then, he pulled his blue jeans down and all that's left is his underwear. When Kyle pulled his white underwear off...

...his 10-inch cock popped out! It was hard, long and thick. She had never seen anything like that before in her life. 

"Kyle...your cock is amazing!" Aya exclaimed.

"Thanks. Now undress so we can get started on my apology."

Aya was in a hurry to remove her clothes, not caring where they landed. Once she was fully naked, they kissed again before looking at each other again.

"Kyle..." She said, lying down on the ground and grabbed his hard cock so it can point at her pussy. "Put it in me."

Kyle nodded and smiled as his slid his cock into her pussy. It was really warm there and he can only sigh in pleasure. He started to thrust in and out of her slowly at first (Luckily, Aya is not a virgin because she broke that a few years ago).

"You're so big! It can really fit in my vagina!" Aya exclaimed, moaning in pleasure.

"And you're so tight!"

He lean down to kiss Aya as his thrusting speed increased. He was now thrusting in a medium speed. Kyle wanted this moment to last before they can both cum together.

"Ahh....ohhhhhhh..." Aya moaned, as she felt her pussy being pounded by Kyle's hard cock. 

After 5 minutes of kissing and hard thrusting, Aya and Kyle both came together. It was a beautiful moment for them and they ended their love session with a hug.

_**(First sex scene over)** _

"That was the best moment ever," Aya smiled, as they put their clothes back on.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Kyle said. "Come on, let's find Pierce."

**Meanwhile...**

"Ahh..."

Pierce woke up in alarm and he had sweated all over his body. He was also naked.

"Did you have a sweet nightmare?" A voice said.

Pierce saw next to him was No. 9, who was sitting. Only then did he noticed that he was in an unknown space. Infinitely many beautiful pillows were spread over the floor of the room. Pierce and No. 9 sat on those pillows; it felt wonderful. The walls were made of glass. When Pierce looked out, he saw a beautiful tropical landscape. It was very exotic and romantic.

"Uh, I..." Pierce stammered.

At the sight of No. 9 (who was also naked), he did not say a word. Pierce felt his heart beat like wild because he felt an indescribable feeling.

"Do not be shy..." No. 9 whispered to Pierce, as he smiled and gently stroked Pierce's cheek. He was embarrassed. No. 9 leaned forward and gave Pierce a long tongue-kiss. After 4 minutes of this, No. 9 broke the kiss and looked at Pierce deep in the eyes.

"Have you ever been like this before?" No. 9 asked him.

Pierce's face turned red and looked embarrassed. "No..."

"Did you like the kiss?"

"I..."

Pierce don't know how to say it. The kiss was romantic and incredible. He'd never been so well kissed and it never felt so good. Finally, he nodded as confirmation.

"Good." No. 9 said, as he grinned and put Pierce back on the pillows and leaned over him. They could feel their cocks starting to grow very hard. They looked long into their eyes. Suddenly, Pierce became red in the face and felt embarrassed.

"You're still innocent, am I right?"

Pierce's eyes widened slightly as he was startled by the question of No. 9.

"Innocent?!" Pierce stammered in reply.

"Yes," No. 9 whispered to Pierce.

Pierce noticed his heart was beating wildly and took a deep breath. "What do you mean by innocent?"

"You ever lost your virginity before, have you?"

They were lying on the pillows for a while. Pierce had never felt so excited in his whole life. 

"Yes," Pierce said finally. "I'm still innocent and a virgin."

"I knew it." No. 9 grinned.

Pierce liked No. 9 since he first saw him. Does he truly loved him? And did No. 9 loved him back? He wanted to do this.

"Will you be my first one?" Pierce finally said.

"If you will, it will be your first and last, my darling." No. 9 smiled lightly.

_**(Main sex scene!)** _

The two shared an another tongue-kiss before they pulled away and looked at their cocks. No. 9's was 12-inches while Pierce's was 9-inches. Both were hard and thick.

"Hmm...want me to suck it?" Pierce asks, in a seductive voice.

"Go ahead, my darling." No. 9 said as he laid down on the pillows with his cock pointing upwards. 

Pierce walked up to him, got down to his knees as he grabbed No. 9's cock and put it into his mouth. He managed to lick the head of his penis for a little bit before Pierce began to bob his head back and forth on No. 9's cock.

Suddenly, No. 9 moaned as he felt the pressure and pleasure coming out of his body.

"MMMMMMMMMmmmmmmMMMMMMM...!" Pierce muffled as he licked all over his cock as he continued to bob up and down on No. 9's penis. He took the time to pull away and start stroking him. His hand shifted up and down fast, making No. 9 moan twice as loud like a wolf. "Hmmm...you like that?"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh, yes. I love every moment of it," No. 9 said, as he stand up on the pillows and Pierce resumed sucking his cock, this time, he was also giving No. 9 a handjob too. To add enhancement, No. 9's hands forced Pierce's head to rush back and forth again, as his lower body started to gyrate on his face. It wasn't until he was now thrusting in and out inside Pierce's mouth like some kind of face fuck. 

"MmmmmmmmmmMMMMMMMMM..." Pierce moaned in muffled fashion once again. However...something was about inside him like crazy.

"Ohhhhhh...shit....I'm cumming...I'm cumming!" No. 9 grunted as he held Pierce's blonde hair together for an eruption. His white streams of cum had shot inside his mouth over and over again. His cum had a bit of a surgary taste from where Pierce's mouth now leaked. He soon broke out of the blowjob as the cum now soaked around No. 9's hard cock.

"Mmmmmmmm...your cum tastes so good to me..." Pierce replied as he laid down on the pillows. "Now...take me, No. 9...."

"Alright. But get up, turn around and bend over for me. I like to see your ass..." No. 9 whispered.

Doing what he was telling him, Pierce managed to bend over for him. No. 9 smirked when he saw his ass; it was the most beautiful one he had ever saw. The sight of him bending over made No. 9's cock rock-hard. 

"Go easy on me, okay?" Pierce whispered to him.

"I will. I'll make this nice and slow..." No. 9 whispered back.

After that sensuous whisper, No. 9 positioned himself in front of Pierce's hips. Then, within one moment, he slid his cock right inside Pierce's asshole. Pierce let out a cry of pain and pleasure, feeling No. 9's entire cock thrust through his anus.

Slowly and steady, No. 9 smiled as he thrusted onto him again feeling a steaming sensation around his insides. Pierce had felt so much pleasure from his thrusting that the pain went away. No. 9's penis never felt so snuggly and warm around Pierce's asshole.

"Ohhhhhhhh..." Pierce moaned passionately.

"I know you'll like it...also, you're so tight!" No. 9 told Pierce.

Seeing the way Pierce loved his thrusting, No. 9 backed away for a little while and pushed again, lodging his throbbing cock into Pierce's anus. It was starting slow and easy, but sooner or later, No. 9 was about to give it to him fast and furious. Only if Pierce want it badly.

"Oh fuck! Harder! Go harder!!" He pleaded to him.

No. 9 agreed to this and started thrusting inside him hardly. He smacked onto him furiously, which made Pierce moan loud aggressively. His asshole was getting warmer and warmer each thrust he'd made. Just to tease him, No. 9 took his hand and spanked Pierce's ass, making him dirty and horny. Their combined body heat, among from the heat from outside, glistened throughout their bodies. Therefore, the sweat coming down from No. 9's entire body, made perfect lubrication for him as his thrust had gotten harder.

After 7 minutes had passed, they still haven't found their buildup yet. So No. 9 took a break by pulling out of his anus, just to let Pierce take a break.

"Well, my darling, we're going to cum soon. And you're doing an excellent job on this," He said, as he gave Pierce an tongue kiss.

"Yeah! Keep fucking me!" Pierce said, raising his eyebrow.

"Okay. Is that you want, my darling?"

"Fuck me until you blast your cum inside me!" Pierce demanded.

"All right. I'll do that for you..."

As No. 9 sat on the colorful pillows, Pierce turned around and started squatting down to where No. 9's hard cock was standing.

With a deep breath, he plunged down on his erection, which forced Pierce to moan again. Carefully, Pierce squatted up and down, feeling his hard throbbing cock yet again. The entire ounce of sweat glistened throughout the cock, which ended up easing the pain Pierce was suffering from his ass. The way he was jumping up and down on No. 9's lap brought great ecstasy around Pierce's body.

But as much fun he had, he wanted No. 9 to take charge again.

"Ohhhhhh," Pierce cried out. "FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARDER!!"

Hearing his pleads, No. 9 grabbed onto Pierce's hips again and pushed inside him vertically. Once again, he shoved his 12-inch cock straight inside his anus, even feeling the sound of his nuts hitting him in pavement. While No. 9 kept pushing into him, Pierce felt his cock flop around back and forth. To hang on to his erection, Pierce started jerking his cock for amusement.

Their combined moans and grunts almost sounded like beautiful notes of a song with each note outdoing the next. But soon, there would be a climax, a briliant ending to the song. And Pierce was about to feel that huge climax come to him.

And then, both of their cocks started to shake uncontrollably like an earthquake at Los Angeles. It was finally time for them to cum.

"Shit, I'm gonna cum!" No. 9 cried out. "I'M GONNA CUUUUUM!!"

"M-me too...!" Pierce cried out as well.

With one final thrust, the two screamed out loud as both of their seeds released at one time. No. 9 had shot his cum inside his asshole, filling him up fully. Pierce, on the other hand, blasted his seed on his chest. This moment lasted for another 2 minutes as they moaned. Then, after that, they finished their orgasms.

_**(Main sex scene over!)** _

**Meanwhile...**

Aya and Kyle went down the elevator into the 6th basement. They had searched the entire shelter for Pierce, with the exception of the last floor. When she got out of there, she heard the sound of a wide bird singing. Both walked hand-in-hand along the corridor until they came into a huge hall. The windows were made of glass and outside is a green tropical landscape. Aya looked at a map that is nearby.

"We're in Neo Ark," She said.

"That means Pierce must be somewhere, Aya." Kyle said.

She nodded. Suddenly, she had a bad feeling. She had the crazy thought: both of them possibly made love to each other.

"Oh fuck." Aya said, then smacked her face. "Well, we're fucked..."

**Back at the room...**

Pierce lay exhausted in No. 9's arms. Both of them breathed heavily and sweated hard. His eyes were closed and No. 9's breathing calmed down.

"And how do you like it, my darling?"

"Wonderful," Pierce said softly, slightly embarrassed. He had a small smile on his lips.

"No. 9?"

"Yes?" He asked.

"Do you like me?" Pierce asks.

"Of course. I love you," No. 9 said seriously. But in his thoughts, he was laughing.

Pierce was relieved of this answer and said, "I love you too." as he was cuddling happily at No. 9.

Suddenly, they heard a ring. No. 9 got up and went to their clothes, which was lying on a heap. He took a cell phone out of his pocket and answer it.

"They're both in the Neo Ark, No. 9." A familiar voice said. "Eliminate them at all costs."

"Good. I'll talk to you about what we did later, Bowman," No. 9 replied briefly and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Pierce asked him.

"A good friend of mines. Don't worry, I'll be back soon."

"Okay."

No. 9 got dressed, went to Pierce and gave him a kiss.

"Until then. I'll be back."

"See ya,"

When No. 9 went out the door, Pierce lay back on the soft and warm pillows. With a sweet smile, he finally closed his eyes and fell asleep, dreaming about him and No. 9.

When he has done eliminated the two, nothing will separate him from Pierce.

And it was a happy moment for Pierce. Until No. 9 gets killed and he was rescued. Then, when they escaped with Eve, he finally has plans to talk to Jodie. And it was successful.

And after the events of all of this, Pierce and Jodie went on to their first date.

Pierce had learned an valuable lesson: you don't have to love someone. The heart does it...

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that concludes the story! Only one scene didn't make the cut and that was No. 9 cutting Pierce's hair (I don't want him to go bald! That's crazy!). 
> 
> This was the longest story I've ever written. Almost 5,000 words. (Adjusting the Life, Runaway Hollywood, and Daily Scoop: Abuse and Raped don't count. Those were multi-chapter stories)
> 
> The rest of the story that I've read was a repeat. And I'm not copying that, so just added an happy ending to this story instead.
> 
> For FanFiction followers, thank you for supporting me for 6 years of love and reviews. But now it's time to move on. And special thanks to UltimateWarriorFan4Ever for co-writing with my Resident Evil stories.
> 
> Thank you, FanFiction followers!!! :)
> 
> And remember, give out a kudos or comment if you like the story! Got any suggestions, comment!
> 
> Until then, thanks for reading and goodbye!


End file.
